Starting Point
by L.TeddyBear
Summary: Kisa and Hiro are going to the amusement park, but Shigure thought that sending some supervisors for the two would be a good idea. Guess which two people he sent. Main Kyoru with KisaxHiro


**A/N: **So this is my very first Furuba fic. I just finished watching the anime three days ago and is now working my way through the manga. I also only just gotten seventeen chapters through the manga, so I'm not very far in at all. So, sorry if characters such as Hiro is ooc or anything cause he only appeared in one episode of the anime. And if anything else is off please do tell me. I just felt like I had to write something on this awesome series.

* * *

Leaning against the school gates, Sohma Hiro waited for a particular girl to come walking out. He had been waiting for quite awhile now and was beginning to grow a bit impatient. What was the girl up to anyways? He was just about to go back inside the school building, when suddenly Kisa came rushing out and nearly bumped into him.

"I'm sorry Hiro-chan. Were you waiting for long?" the female tiger said in a guilty tone of voice.

Hiro sighed. "A bit, but it's fine. Let's go," he said, starting to walk away from the school campus. He heard Kisa's fast paced footsteps behind him as she tried to catch up to him. "Why were you taking so long anyways?" he asked.

Kisa reached into her pocket and pulled something out to show to the male sheep and with a smile asked, "Want to go together this Saturday?"

A blush raced across Hiro's face. He quickly turned to face the other way. "I'm sort of free this Saturday, so fine."

Kisa clapped her hands happily. "I want Tohru-nee to go too."

Hiro immediately came to a halt. "What!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, going to an amusement park this Saturday, you say?" Shigure said, looking up from his newspaper when Kisa finished telling him and the others in his house about her plans for the weekend.

Kisa nodded. "My teacher won the tickets, but couldn't go, so she gave them to me instead."

"I hope that you and Hiro have lots of fun together!" Tohru exclaimed happily. She really wanted the two to become closer together.

Kisa smiled. "I want Tohru-nee to come with us too."

"She can't!" Hiro shouted with displeasure. The last thing he wanted was that women to interfere with him and Kisa going out. "There's only two tickets anyways."

"True, but I don't think that it's safe for two kids your age to be going out alone," Shigure remarked. "It'll be good if you have someone older to supervise you guys."

"We're nearly thirteen already!" Hiro yelled, still stubbornly trying to refuse. "We can take care of ourselves! And if you're worry about Kisa, I can take care of her!"

"That's beside the point. There's also been news of a lot of kidnappings recently," Shigure stated.

Tohru gasped. "Then I better come with you guys then!"

Hiro rejected the urge to slap himself hard on the forehead. "Are you just plain stupid? Don't believe everything he says!"

"Hiro-chan, please don't say stuff like that to Tohru-nee," Kisa scolded her distant cousin. "And please do let her come with us. I really want her to."

Hiro gulped as he stared at Kisa cute innocent face. He could never refuse her no matter how hard to try. "Fine," he reluctantly gave in.

Kisa's face broke into a happy smile. "Thank you so much Hiro-chan!"

Shigure nodded approvingly. "Since it might be hard for Tohru to watch over two kids, someone else should also go as a friend." He averted his gaze to the orange headed teen who was practicing his martial arts on the lawn. "Kyo will go with you guys too."

Kyo's fist stopped midway through his punch before he immediately turned to yell at Shigure. "Why do I have to go too?"

"To keep Tohru company of course!" Shigure said as a matter of fact. "Why, it'll be a double date!"

Tohru winced as Kyo's fist came in contact with Shigure's head, sending the dog man sprawling on the floor.

"It is not a double date because I'm not going!"

"Your face is all red, Kyo."

"Red from anger because of you! Mind your own business for once you perverted dog!"

"What's with all the ruckus?" the person who just entered the room questioned.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, you're back!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling at the other Sohma member. "It's nothing. We were just talking about Hiro-kun and Kisa-chan going to the amusement park."

Yuki returned her warm smile. "I see. Well, I picked some strawberries from the garden," he said, showing Tohru a basket full of strawberries.

Tohru's face suddenly lit up. "That' great! I can't wait to eat them! I love strawberries!"

Yuki chuckled softly. "I know you do."

Kyo grunted at the scene.

"Kyo's jealous," Shigure snickered to himself, though it was loud enough for the orange cat next to him to hear.

"I'm not jealous!" Kyo exploded, kicking Shigure hard in the ribs. The novelist was really trying his patience; something he didn't have much of. He could feel at least a dozen veins popping inside of his head at the moment.

Hiro yawned in boredom as he stared at the scene in front of him and muttered something about stupid cats and dogs while Yuki let out a sigh of exasperation and both Tohru and Kisa were starting to sweat.

"Well, if Kyo doesn't want to go, then I suppose that Yuki will have to go instead," Shigure who had been beaten up by Kyo twice still managed to make another effort into persuading the stubborn cat to go.

"Fine, I'll go!" Kyo almost immediately shouted. Realizing what he just said, Kyo covered his mouth in surprise. He shifted his eyes to Tohru, who was sitting on the floor blinking back at him. Flustered, he exited the room and slid the door shut behind him. Why did he agree just like that?

"So in denial. Kyo is so in denial," Shigure sang as he slowly pushed himself up into sitting position.

"Shigure, why don't just be quite for once," Yuki said, annoyance visible in his voice.

"Everyone's being mean to me," the novelist whined.

"So, it's settled then! Kyo-kun and I will go with Kisa-chan and Hiro-kun this Saturday!" Tohru suddenly announced, trying to calm the situation down.

Kisa nodded contentedly.

Hiro grunted, but didn't bother to utter a word of complaint. What could he do? Kisa wanted Tohru to go after all. He didn't want her to spend the time with him with a sad disposition. Then again, Kyo would also be there. If he could get the cat and the onigiri to become occupy with each other that would leave him and Kisa to be free alone.

"I better go and see Kyo-kun first," Tohru said, getting up and out of the room.

Once she was out of the room, she went straight outside of the house and directly to the ladder that led up to the roof. At times like this, she knew exactly where Kyo would be.

"Don't keep popping out like that," Kyo complained, as Tohru silently climbed onto the roof. He sat up and faced the front. "What do you want?"

"Ah…Well, I just want to say that Kyo-kun doesn't really need to go this Saturday if he dosen't want to. You don't need to push yourself," Tohru said, staring down at the roof tiles.

Kyo let out a heavy sigh. "Look, if I don't want to do something, then I won't do it. Understand? You should know me well."

Tohru lifted her face to stare at Kyo, uncertainty still in her eyes.

"Aurgh! Hey, you don't need to feel guilty about forcing me to go okay? I'm going on my accords," Kyo said, standing up. He then paused and looked to the side. "Futhermore, I'm getting kind of hungry right now. "

Tohru stared at him for a few seconds before breaking into a smile. "Okay, I'll go ahead and start getting dinner ready!"

Kyo sat back down again as he heard the door to the house shut. He actually didn't really understand himself. He thought that he didn't want to go, but why did he agree to it? Maybe he really was jealous like Shigure had mentioned. Wait…how could that possibly be? He didn't like Tohru….Did he?

"Aurgh! What on earth is wrong with me!?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong with the baka neko?" Yuki wondered, placing the strawberries in the sink to be washed just as he heard Kyo's scream from above.

"Denial, denial, so in denial," Shigure kept on singing.

* * *

**A/N: **This was a very short chapter. Next ones will be longer, though I don't really expect the chapters in this story to be very long. As for the story itself, I'm planning to finish this in three chapters; five at the most.

I'll be going through some of the rides in the amusement park and such in this story. If you have any ideas of scenarios then feel free to state them by review. Thanks for reading and reviews are very much appriciated.


End file.
